Predatory
by KaydenceRei
Summary: She circled him, like a predator circling its prey. “I think you do want something..” she said nonchalantly, watching as he followed her like a hawk with his eyes. Sawyer/Juliet, Dharmaville, Security room lovins. Requested by IrishGirl8!


**This one is for IrishGirl8. She made the request, I'm simply writing it out!**

**Predatory**:

There was one thing he would always hate in Dharmaville. That one thing was getting stuck working overnight in the security room by _himself_. About three-fourths of the security team were trekking around and watching over a new station being built. Unfortunately, their little group of misfits hadn't been invited along. They'd only been here for seven months, and had yet to gain _full_ trust of the people here.

A lot of trust? Yes. But he wasn't sure they would ever really trust five people who _claimed_ to shipwreck onto the island, one of which stuttered and mumbled and barely socialized. He rolled his eyes at the thought of Daniel. Admittedly, the man was getting better with time though. He planned to leave the island soon. There was Miles. The man was a sarcastic, witty, prick. But he had to admit he enjoyed the man's company more then he thought he would. Jin? He was picking up his English rather quickly.

He did screw up the occasional sentence, which was absolutely hilarious at times. But what was better was when he _misunderstood_ what people were saying to him. Jerry had kept calling Juliet a _chick_. So Jin had gone to Juliet and asked her why Jerry thought she was a bird. That had been about two months into their stay here. Before that, he hadn't seen the blonde really laugh or crack a smile, she'd been lost in her own world. Jin's mistake had changed that. Her lips had instantly formed a huge grin and then the laugh of the century had come from them until she managed to politely inform him that was a 'chicken'.

After that, he'd pretty much been fascinated by her. Especially right now. Every now and then someone got stuck sitting in the motor pool overnight and right now it appeared to be the said blonde. What _really_ caught his eye though, was when she unzipped her jumpsuit and leaned over the jeep with just her tank top. She was showing an awful lot of skin. He assumed that's because she was alone though. And of course, from the angle of the camera, he was seeing down her shirt.

He still wasn't too sure what to make of her. She was practically an enigma. She gave nothing away to them. Even drunk she was tight-lipped about herself. Finally, after several moments, he noticed her look up at the camera and arch an eyebrow up at it. There was no way in hell she could know he was watching her. A moment later, she walked off the screen. He glanced over all the monitors wondering where she could have possibly wandered off to.

Frowning, he gave up the search after several minutes. She'd officially just used her Other-y skills of wonder and made herself invisible. That was the only explanation.

"Why were you watching me?"

He jumped to his feet in seconds and turned to stare at her in shock. "Sonuvabitch, woman.." he growled out. "It's three in the mornin', what the hell are ya' doin' sneaking up on people like that?"

One side of her lips curled upwards into a trademark smirk as she leaned back against the door frame. "Well that's not fair, I recall asking you a question first."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "How did you even _know_ that?"

She smiled now. "I didn't actually, but I do now."

He groaned. She'd just tricked him into admitting he was watching her. "That's evil, ya' know that? And what if I _hadn't_ been watching you?"

A shrug. She moved towards him and leaned up against the monitors beside him. "Didn't really have to worry about that, Miles said he caught you watching me a few times since last month," she admitted, chuckling when she heard him mumble something that sounded like 'tattletale'. "There something you want?"

"Nope," he assured her with a lie. He barely managed to stop his eyes from looking down her shirt once again now that she was right in front of him. "You came to me, Blondie," he reminded her. "Makes me think that maybe _you_ want somethin'."

"Maybe I do."

"What?" he asked instantly, his jaw dropping.

She smiled, stretched her arms out and then turned away. "Doesn't matter since you don't seem to want anything," she assured him. "Have fun here."

Sawyer's eyebrows raised automatically and he grabbed her hand as she began walking back towards the door. "What did you want?" and he saw that smirk make it's way onto her face again at his question. Briefly he wondered when that classic smirk of hers went from being completely annoying to suddenly irresistible.

"Why were you watching me?" she countered. Then she looked down at their hands and arched her eyebrow up. She doesn't dare let him be aware that she's not nearly as confident right now as she's playing at. She managed to free her hand from his and for a moment they were locked in a battle of the eyes. A moment later she circled him, like a predator circling its prey. "I think you do want something.." she said nonchalantly, watching as he followed her like a hawk with his eyes.

The next time she came up behind him she let her fingertips trail lightly across his back. "I think.." she began again, coming back around to the front of him for the third time. "You were watching me for a reason.." she stated casually, stopping in front of him with her pointer finger on his chest. She let it trail down agonizingly slow, and watched as his eyes followed her finger. "Am I right?"

He forced his eyes back on her face when her finger stopped abruptly at his waist. She was definitely winning this mind game. Even if he _hadn't_ been thinking about her before, the touch of her fingers on his back and chest were now completely and utterly etched into his head. The touch had been light and feathery, like that feeling of walking through a cobweb, even though it wasn't there anymore, he still felt the sensation. The way she circled him, like a vulture, should have made him back away and think she was clinically insane. But just as it did with that smirk, the way she stalked him just moments ago had him captivated.

"I think.." he started, blazing a slow and deliberate trail around her just as she'd just done to him. He paused behind her, bringing his face to rest by her ear. "You're mad, insane almost.." he told her, warm breath invading her ear. He tried not to feel completely victorious when she shivered slightly. Because other then that, he got no visible reaction. He retracted his head, completing the circle and watching as she followed him with a lazy smile. "But.." he began next, starting another circle. This time when he came up behind her, he let his hands rest on her shoulders.

He carefully pushed her hair to one side over her shoulder, revealing her neck. A moment later, he brought his lips within a fraction of an inch from her bare skin. "_Maybe_ I do.." he whispered, and he watched as the goosebumps covered her skin. "Maybe.." he stated, this timing bringing his lips near her other ear. "Maybe you're right.." he said softly.

For a moment she thought she might lose her control. She did a little, when his teeth grazed her bottom of her ear. Her breath hitched, she jerked ever so slightly in surprise, and then she was back in control. She turned her head when he pulled away and narrowed her eyes at him, smiling playfully all the while. She turned completely, facing him once more. "You know.. you're better at this then I thought you would be.." she admitted, taking a small step and coming nearly nose-to-nose with him. "But you can't play this game of control for as long as I can, James."

He chuckled, he couldn't help it. Not because she was wrong, but because he was positive that she was absolutely, one-hundred percent correct. And as she went to circle him one more time, he turned, when she had her back to the monitors and he pushed her up against them, clearly catching her off guard. "You sure you wanna play this game, Juliet?"

She didn't bother to look at his arms that were caging her in against the monitors. She knew if she wanted to get away, to leave, he would let her. No, she wasn't worried at all about that. So she angled her head sideways, studying him with a small smile playing at her lips. She leaned forward, her lips nearly touching his when she spoke again. "Absolutely.." she assured him, her voice altering slightly, clearly showing her interest.

He grinned and moved to capture her lips with his.

"Man, I'm telling you.. Rosie's pasta salad really gives you the runs-- I don't suggest trying it if she offers--" came Miles voice. Obviously stopped short from the sight before him.

Juliet bit down on her lower lip and tried her hardest not to laugh.

Sawyer turned and glared at Miles. "Whatcha' want?" he growled out.

Miles glanced between the two. "Were you guys gonna.. you know.. like, right there?" he questioned. "Oh that's not right.. I gotta work here too you know."

Juliet felt her lips twitching and she immediately covered her mouth with her hands, effectively snuffing the fit of giggles attempting to erupt.

"You mind?" Sawyer questioned out of irritation.

"Nope," Miles assured him. "Don't mind me.. go ahead."

There was no containing it now. Juliet snorted out a laugh from behind her hand and leaned her head forward, resting her forehead on Sawyer's back as her body heaved with silent laughter.

"Scram, Ingus.." Sawyer groaned out.

Miles raised his hands up as a sign of peace and turned to leave. "This is why they never let us go anywhere freakin' cool with them.." he grumbled as he left.

"Miles-Interruptus.." he said with a chuckle, turning and looking at Juliet whose body was still shaking with laughter. "So, does the threat of gettin' caught with your panties down around your ankles turn you on, Blondie?"

Juliet glanced up and locked eyes with him, smirking. She gripped the lapels of his jumpsuit and pulled him forward so that his nose was right up against hers. "Who says I'm wearing any?" she asked playfully, and watched as his eyes darkened slightly in acknowledgment. She lifted her hand up, gently tugging at the zipper of his jumpsuit and pulling it down ever-so-slightly. "You know.. I was wondering."

He arched an eyebrow up and watched her hand. "What's that?" he dared to ask.

"Boxers or briefs.." she mumbled before her hand coiled around to the back of his head and she pulled him down, finally meeting his lips with her own.

The kiss broke him. It started out mild, sensual. It definitely captivated him. He lifted her up immediately so that she was sitting on the table in front of the monitors. Before he knew it, the kiss led to hands roaming everywhere, and he'd managed to discard of her jumpsuit. He locked eyes with her instantly. "You weren't kidding.."

"I would never lie about my underwear.." she assured him, chuckling. She could see the twinkle in his eyes, clearly the statement had amused him as well. "All things considered," she mumbled, tugging his zipper down again. "I'd say you're wearing too many clothes.."

He grinned, he couldn't help it. He let her tug his jumpsuit off and down around his waist and then he quickly kicked it aside to join her blue one. He always had her figured as a woman who would shoot him, not seduce him. She was a gargantuan mystery to him, tightly weaved and coiled with surprise. And he was pretty sure he _liked_ that about her now.

She glanced down and arched an eyebrow up. "Are those silk?"

"Shut up," he stated, refusing to laugh, before claiming her mouth once more.

Chuckling, she pulled back, almost breathless and she glanced him over. "Have you always been this easy?"

He stared at her momentarily, wondering if she had _really_ just called him easy. At least he had a retort for that. "Have you always been this predatory?"

Her smile was genuine at that question. "Not in the slightest," she replied. She did a slow glance down and then back up to his face and she narrowed her eyes, allowing that smile to turn a bit mischievous. "If I'm the predator.. I suppose that makes you my prey."

"I suppose it does," he mocked in return. He didn't quite recall the last time a woman had acted quite like this with him. In fact, he was almost sure they never had. The predator and prey game they had going was just even more enticing now.

She locked her legs around his waist and locked eyes with his.

He chuckled and trailed his fingers up her thigh. "Only one problem with that."

"Oh?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly in amusement. He was lasting a lot longer then she thought that he would.

"I don't play the '_prey_'," he assured her.

She leaned forward, biting down lightly on his collarbone. "Are you sure?" and truth be told, his words made her nervous, but they also made her senses tingle with some delight. Oh he _was_ good at this game.

"Positive," he stated, allowing his hands to trail underneath her shirt and cup her breasts.

Her breath hitched when she felt his thumb and finger pinch down gently on one rosy peak. "You're not going to win this James.." she guaranteed him.

"Are you _sure_?" he mocked leaning his head forward this time kissing her neck.

'_Not at all_..' she thought vaguely, sucking in a breath as his tongue ran along her skin. "Absolutely," she lied, albeit, she thought her voice came out quite confident regardless. And if he was going to play it dirty, she could do so as well. And she snuck her hand into his boxers, stroking him ever-so-slightly and she watched his eyes darken in response.

"Really?" he questioned, barely resisting the urge to rip the remaining clothes off of both of them and take her right now on the table. That cobweb touch was now getting dangerous below the waist and so he trailed that kiss down to her neck and lifted her tank top over her head, tossing it into the growing pile of clothes and jumpsuits. The kiss trailed down further until his lips captured one rosy peak between them and his teeth grazed over it.

She was momentarily frozen in surprise. She had thought that would be the winning move for her, the check-mate. But she was now well-aware he had the upper hand, especially when she felt one finger enter her. Two fingers. '_Screw it_,' she thought vaguely, all thoughts of their battle for control lost. _'He wins.._' she decided instantly. She felt a bit foggy and she had to give those fingers credit because she was completely done in by them. She could hardly concentrate on stroking him and instead her hand gripped the waistband of his boxers and she bit down on her lower lip.

He was positive he'd just won just by the look in her eyes. He wondered momentarily how she tasted, which was strange because he'd never cared about going down on a woman before unless they suggested they wanted it. He'd done it as part of cons, it made things easier. But this wasn't a con. It wasn't necessary.. Or maybe it was necessary, for him anyways. He was trailing downward when she stopped him suddenly, her hands on his face, and he dared to look up at her. The strange look on her face worried him.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

He thought her voice sounded husky. Filled with pleasure, but also with something else he wasn't sure how to explain. And the look in her eyes resembled something of uncertainty and fear. "Trust me," he told her, watching the look in her eyes change slightly. "Relax.."

She released his face somewhat reluctantly, only because she _did_ trust him, which seemed odd considering she knew all the things he'd done in his life. And she could tell he seemed glad that she was willing to give him her trust simply because he'd asked her to. Then she felt his mouth breathe warmth into her, then his tongue slid inside her and she moaned his name out without entirely meaning to do so. She left him to it for several moments, several long,_ excruciating_, minutes. "James.." she groaned out, before she pulled him up, face to face with her.

He was confused at first, thinking that maybe she was ending this session, that she simply didn't want to give up her control to him. Because she was panting, and he was sure that given another minute or two, she would have been in oblivion. He was going to ask her about it when she spoke.

"I need you.." she finally breathed out, locking eyes with him in that moment.

Those hadn't been the words he was expecting. He'd been waiting for her to say, '_This shouldn't have happened_,' not _'I need you_'. And those words meant a little more then they probably should have. It was a strange look for the woman before him. To see her with the emotions unmasked and the drawbridge to her castle of solitude lowered down and allowing him clearance. A strange sense of warmth shot through him for Juliet now that he realized this was suddenly meaning more to the two of them then they had originally planned upon starting.

He lifted his t-shirt and tossed it with the rest of their stuff as she tugged his boxers down. He carefully kicked those aside too. Now that he was looking at her, fully taking her in, he was a little starstruck. She'd been completely unclothed for a little while now and this was the first he'd really realized that she was pretty much flawless. The thought was lost when her legs locked around him and she brought him closer to her again. By instinct he leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

She was tasting herself mixed with him and it was a strange mix. She'd felt a little insecure when she'd said _need_ rather then _want_. She wasn't sure yet, _why_, the wording had come out as it did, but at the moment she didn't entirely care. Obviously he'd understood, because he guided himself into her while she sat on the edge of that table. She wondered if she should have told him that she had a hard time doing this type of thing with no strings attached, but the thought veered as he fully entered inside of her.

There was a blinking red light, and both of them seemed to pause at the same time and look at it.

He shrugged and looked back down at her. "I'll uh.. erase that tape later.." he assured her, grinning when she chuckled in response. And before long they were _both_ on the table in front of the monitors. She was clawing at his back, their mouths moving in sync with the others along with their bodies. Matching each other stride for stride, thrust for thrust.

She was holding on as long as she could. He'd worked her up so much before they'd actually begun that she was ready to let go almost immediately. She decided it was good that this table was spacious, because she flipped him onto his back without ever losing the connection and she pinned his wrists by his head, bringing her lips back to his.

He'd been completely stunned by the move that _nearly_ threw them both off the table. And damn this table was sturdy. She'd completely taken control, leaving him without his hands as she rode him. He counted twice she'd gone over in the course of their excursion before he let go as well.

For a little while, neither of them moved. She was laying half on top of him and he was surprised at how easy it was to lay there with her. Even more surprising was that, it was probably the most comfortable he'd been just laying with somebody and they were on a hard table. He ran his fingers through her hair and realized she was snoring softly, fast asleep. Vaguely, he thought about keeping the tape rather then erasing it. But he'd only just gotten into the castle; he definitely didn't want the queen to toss him out now and drop the drawbridge on his head for good measures.

He reached his hand over and hit the erase button. When he looked back at her, he noticed her eyes open, looking at him with amusement. Clearly the movement had woken her back up. He took the chance to say what he'd been thinking the entire time they'd been together. It had now been over an hour since she'd walked into the security room. "I think I won."

Her lips curled upward into a smile. "You must've cheated.."

Sawyer could only laugh in response to her words.

Now she grinned at him. "You do realize.. it's still recording, right?" she asked him suddenly. "Which means, it's recording us laying here naked."

He paused in that thought. "Maybe we should get dressed.." he mumbled, glancing at the monitors. "I think we got maybe twenty minutes tops before a few of the security guys come back.."

Juliet laughed softly and managed to peel herself off of him and start collecting her clothes. She was tossing his to him and pulling on her own.

"I'd say don't forget your underwear, but since you weren't wearing any.. I don't gotta worry about nobody finding any surprises.." he muttered with obvious amusement as he got dressed.

She smirked now. "I'll remember to bring some next time and plant them in really odd places.." she told him as they both finished getting dressed. She watched him re-erase the tape a second time and she went over, kissing him chastely. "See you later."

He watched her go. He was stunned into silence as her words caught up to him. She'd said next time. He found himself grinning in response.

He forgot the kiss had been recorded. It was no wonder, a month later, why Horace had asked them if they wanted to move in together by themselves.


End file.
